donald_gloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweatpants
Sweatpants or stylized as in the album version (IV. Sweatpants) is the third single released from the second studio album, Because The Internet of American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino" which was released on June 10, 2014. The song also features a guest appearance from rapper Problem. The music video was released on April 14, 2014 which also concludes with a sequence with the song "Urn" and the video was also released too early which upset Glover to the point where he denounced Glassnote Records on his Twitter. Music Video The music video follows Gambino walking into a diner, he proceeds to sit a table with a few friends, goes over to a jukebox and puts a coin inside of it, leaves the diner on the right exit door as a man can be seen kneeling over a plant on the right of him and a couple can be seen getting intimate on the left of him while Gambino is on his cell phone. He walks back into the diner to find himself to the next moment when he first walked into the diner, he goes to sit down and finds the person he is sitting next to has the same exact face as him. He then repeats the same things he did the first time but when he goes outside the man with the plant has his face and the woman on his left does also. He walks back into the diner to again find himself in the same place again where he walked into the diner for the first time and that every customer, his friends at the table, and even the waitress has his face. Lyrics Watching haters wonder why Gambino got the game locked Half-Thai thickie, all she wanna do is Bangkok Got her hair done, French braids, now she A$AP Bino so insensitive, she asking, "Why you say that?!" I'm chillin', real nigga feeling Rich kid, asshole: paint me as a villain Still spitting that cash flow: DJ Khaled I got a penthouse on both coasts, pH balance Real nigga, I rep those, why though? Cause I said so Hip deep in the Pepto, I got five on her like Ben Folds I got more tail than that PetCo, you faker than some Sweet'N Low Yeah, you got some silverware, but really are you eating though? Are you eating though? Nigga, are you eating though? Breakfast, lunch and dinner's for beginners, you ain't even know Never catching cases, why they faces look so e-m-o? Watch a hater hate me, wanna play me like a piano My architect know Japanese, yo' girl, she jocking me No hands like soccer teams and y'all fuck boys like Socrates You niggas ain't copping these, niggas ain't looking like me Nah, I ain't checking I.D. but I bounce 'em with no problem Tell 'em, Problem (Problem!) I'm winnin', yeah, yeah, I'm winnin' Rich kid, asshole, paint me as a villain Don't be mad cause I'm doing me better than you doing you [x3 Better than you doing you, fuck it, what you gon' do? Different color, my passport, Instagram my stack load Hashtag my day wear and your girl drink my day care And I'm born rich, life ain't fair (silver spoon coon, ho) Ain't nobody sicker and my Fisker, "vroom, vroom," ho Ain't nobody Fiskers don't make noise when they start up just so you know Top of the Hold 'em totem, ri-rich forever, a million was not the quota My father owned half of MoMA and did it with no diploma Year off, got no rules, tripping off of them toadstools More green than my Whole Foods and I'm too fly, Jeff Goldblum Got a glass house in the Palisades, that a-k-a White hood, white hood, (okay-kay-kay) Furniture custom, you shop at IKEA So Maserati, you whipping a Kia Spending this money, it's longer than Nia Live like a Coppola, me and Sofia Waking up broke, man, wouldn't wanna be ya Friends with the dope man, help a nigga re-up Bring a girlfriend, man, trouble when I see her "Err-err-err-err": onomatopoeia, oh, I got my cool on! (Tell 'em, mane) I'm winning so they had to dump the Gatorade And I don't give a fuck about my family name Don't be mad cause I'm doing me better than you doing you x3 Better than you doing you, fuck it, what you gon' do